A panorama is an unbroken view of the whole region surrounding an observer. This view is often considered the observer's field of view. Panoramic photography is a technique of photography that attempts to capture images without horizontally elongated fields of view.
There are many cameras and other devices capable of capturing panoramic images. However, there is no mechanism currently available to physically represent the field of view captured in a panoramic image. This is because panoramic photography is printed on flat media.
One problem with printing on flat media is that panoramic photographs cannot be printed with the same field of view in which they were shot. In other words, they are flat and not concave as when shot from a particular point. Moreover, if attempting to accurately print a user's field of view, there is an additional problem that multiple systems must be utilized since no individual system allows for printing of a panoramic photograph.
Accordingly, there is a need for a single system capable of representing how a photograph was captured in relation to the field of capture, and mapping this onto a three-dimensional print. Additionally, there is a need for a system capable of allowing individuals to take three-dimensional photographs and easily print representations of those photographs as taken.